A Kickin' It Christmas
by InAWorldOfHerOwn
Summary: It's nearly Christmas, a time of year everyone loves-except Kim. As Christmas day gets closer, so do Jack an Kim, and so does something she thought she left in the past...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey you guys! Anyone who's reading this! This is going to be my first story, so tell me what you think. Review! Thanks for reading!**

Christmas.

A time of year everyone loves…except for me.

I've always stayed at home at Christmas, because all my friends were busy, out of town or whatever. I stay up in my room, reading books, listening to music or practising karate. Then on Christmas day, I make a short appearance for my brother Richard's sake, never for my parents. Plus, I miss Ashley, my older sister, when she's at college and she always comes home for the holidays.

Basically, all I do is open some presents, dodge some photo ops and eat some turkey. Then I go back to my bedroom.

But this Christmas was going to be different, way different, and here's what happened…

It was the 22nd of December, and I was putting up decorations in the Bobby Wasabi dojo at the mall. The Christmas tree was in the corner of the room, the fairy lights twinkling and reflecting on the baubles. Just as I had put up the last snowman and had stepped back to admire my work, the guys- Jack, Eddie, Milton and Jerry came through the door, Eddie and Jack trailing after Milton and Jerry, who seemed to be arguing.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I said casually.

"Jerry and Milton are arguing about Santa again." Eddie grumbled.

"I thought Milton knew Santa wasn't real?" I questioned.

"Yeah, but Jerry doesn't." Jack said.

I marched over to Jerry and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Jerry, get this into your head. There is no such thing as San-"

I was interrupted by Jerry jamming his fingers in his ears and crying-

"I'm not hearing this! I'm not hearing this!"

-in a sing-song voice over and over until I screamed at him.

"Jerry, shut the heck up!"

He whimpered and wandered over to the corner with the training dummies.

"So, what do you think of my decorating skills?" I asked, gesturing around the room.

"Pretty good" Eddie said.

"Yeah, it's…festive!" Milton said.

"It's awesome! Can you decorate my house?" Jack asked.

"If you pay me 20 bucks, I can!" I replied with a smile.

"WHAT?" Jerry still hadn't taken his fingers out of his ears.

We got him to unplug his ears before we started talking again.

"So, you guys doing anything interesting over the holidays?" I asked.

"Nothing really" Eddie said, the rest of the guys saying the same.

"I just got an idea!" Jack said.

"What?" we all asked.

"We could all go ice-skating later today. It's Friday, and we've got no homework. How about it?" he looked around at all of us.

Ice-skating? Oh crap…

Jerry was the first one to reply.

"Nah, sorry man. My mom's going crazy about the house for visitors and stuff, so I gotta help her."

"Yeah, me too. Plus my mom's taking me Christmas shopping today." Eddie said.

"Well, my dad is taking me to buy matching reindeer sweaters. We're gonna be so cool together!" Milton said.

Jack turned to me.

"So, Kimmy, you up for ice-skating?" he asked.

I flicked him in the head.

"Don't call me Kimmy." I said, even though I really didn't mind – I actually kind of liked it…

_Shut up, Kim!_

"Whatever. You coming?" he asked again.

"Ammmm…sure, why not?" I said.

I immediately regretted it.

"OOOOOHH! The lovebirds are getting some alone time!" Jerry, Milton and Eddie all chorused.

I couldn't let them get away with it, so I flipped Jerry and Eddie onto the mat, and just blew in Milton's direction. He fell down easily enough.

"So, ice-skating in the rink downtown at 7?" Jack said.

"I'll be there" I replied.

**What did you think? Good, bad? Stupid, awesome? Just click that review button and I'll see ya soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey you guys! I apologise for not updating faster. I wanted to but I had tests and stuff. I just wanted to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed my story, followed it and put it on their favourites list. I got about 12 emails about after one day! Thank you so much. In this, Jack's surname is Anderson. It just fit right for him. And also, my chapters are going to be a bit shorter than other people's chapters. Just so you know! Wow, what a long A/N! Read on!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Kickin' It *Sob!***

Oh god.

I was standing right there, right next to the ice rink. What was wrong with me? I couldn't chicken out now!

"I can't do it…" I told Jack, looking away from him.

"Yeah you can, you just open the gate and go right in" he said

"No, I mean…I…I don't know how to ice skate. You'd probably think that with my mom making me do 'womanly' sports, I'd know how to, huh?" I said, forcing a laugh.

"Well, yeah, I suppose. But you can still come. I can teach you how to!" he said eagerly.

"But, Jack, I –"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the ice. I tried to ignore the tingles spreading up my arm at his touch.

"See, it's not so bad, right?"

Either he was blind or he thought that ice-skating was clumsily slipping and sliding on the ice. I noticed he was still holding my hand. I should pull away, but I don't want to…

Jack pulled me further out, nearly to the middle of the rink. Almost no one was there, just us and one or two other couples – wait, Jack and I are not a couple!

He looked at me and said

"Okay, the basics. When you're ice-skating, you gotta…"

I kind of stopped listening then. I was lost in his chocolate brown eyes. I started noticing little things about him, like how the hair on hid forehead was always swept to one side, or how many freckles were dotted across his nose, or…

"- so, you got that?" Jack asked.

Of course I did-NOT. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Yup! I know exactly what to do!" I said, putting on a smile. I mean, it couldn't be that hard, right?

I pushed off with my back foot, gliding across the ice. I started laughing.

"This is easy!" I said.

I guess I cursed it.

I did something wrong, I guess, and I nearly tumbled head-over-heels. I've seen some "Ice-skating gone wrong" videos, and it looks like it really hurts.

I braced myself for the fall, but it never came.

Jack had caught me easily, realising what was going to happen and skating over quickly. I looked up at him and gave him a "thank you" smile.

I felt a flush coming to my cheeks as he stared at me.

"Um, can you let me go now?"

Awkward.

Jack turned red and mumbled a "Yeah, sure" before lifting me up.

"Uh, thanks Jack…" I said quietly.

"No problem. You wanna try again?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll listen better this time" I said.

He slowly explained for me, what I had to do to get going, keep going and to stop. I nearly facepalmed myself. It was simple! I can't believe I didn't know how to do it before. Just to make sure I didn't (nearly) fall again, Jack held my hand for the first few tries. After a while I was skating like I'd done it all my life!

"You, Jack Anderson, are a miracle worker!" I said when we were returning our skates.

"You're welcome, Kim. Now, you wanna get a burger or something?" he said.

And that was when I saw him.

"Amm, you know, I have to go, I'll see ya later, bye!" I said, practically running out of the building. All I knew was that I had to get home before he noticed me…

**So, there it was! Sorry it was a bit short; I wanted to leave you guys with a cliff-hanger and anymore would have given you TMI! Did you like it? Who could the mystery man be? And why does Kim want him not to notice her? So many questions! Find out in the next chapter, and in the meantime, REVIEW! Please? Love you guys, bye!**


End file.
